denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Den Store Djævlekrig (serie)
Den Store Djævlekrig er en populær serie af fantasy-bøger for unge og børn skrevet af den danske forfatter Kenneth Bøgh Andersen. Serien består af seks bind. Bøgerne handler om drengen Filip Engell og hans oplevelser i efterlivet. Historierne fortæller om, hvordan han i begyndelsen, ved en fejltagelse dør og havner i Helvede, for at blive lærling og med tiden arvtager for en Djævel, som er døssyg. Filip redder Djævelen fra døden, men starter en kæmpe krig mellem djævlene. Gennem fortællingerne rejser Filip mellem de levendes og dødes verden, og overkommer flere forhindringer, for at besejre den ondsindede djævel Aziel Stofeles. Bøgerne berører store, vægtende temaer som kærlighed (både ung kærlighed og sand kærlighed), den frie vilje, sandhed og løgn, ondskaben og moralen, og meningen med livet og døden, og bygger på mange forskellige sagn og fortællinger fra forskellige religioner, mytologier og folkelore, heriblandt de abrahamatiske religioner, den græske og den nordiske mytologi. Det første bind i serien, ''Djævelens lærling'', udkom den 30. september 2005. Det sidste bind, ''Den faldne djævel'', udkom den 16. september 2016. Serien har solgt 130.000 eksemplarer alene i Danmark siden 2005. Baggrund Andersen er generelt kendt for at skrive om mørke, dystre og uhyggelige temaer, især i forbindelse til Helvede, Djævelen og døden. Han er også kendt for at skrive filosofi ind i sine værker. Tidligere havde Andersen fået en lang række afslag fra forlag, før han endelig debuterede som forfatter med det første bind i serien Slaget i Caïssa på Høst & Søn. Andersen er kendt for at bruge fantasy til at diskutere om livet og døden, hvilket klart gør sig gældende i Caïssa-serien, og i sin research til. Den første roman, Andersen skrev, var en titel under titlen Nidhugs slaver, som han skrev i 10. klasse. Dah an sendte den ind til et forlag, blev den afvist. Før Djævelens lærling Idéen til Djævelens lærling opstod da Andersen læste Bent Hallers roman Lille Lucifer, hvori hovedpersonen bliver kaldt "djævlens lærling" for at have lavet narrestreger. Andersen fik en idé til en historie om en dreng, som bliver Djævelens lærling i bogstaveligste forstand og skal oplæres af selveste Satan. Tanken om at det var selve Djævelen, der udvalgte den forkerte efterfølger fascinerede Andersen. , Kommunernes Forening for Pædagogiske Læringscentre, 17. september 2016 De fire bind I et interview i 2010 sagde Kenneth Bøgh Andersen, at Djævelens lærling oprindeligt skulle være en historie for sig, som ikke skulle fortsætte, men da han var begyndt på at skrive det første bind, fik han flere ideer til historier om Filip i Helvede og den fiktive verden begyndte at vokse. Med frygt om at blive afvist, som han havde blevet tidligere i sit liv, afleverede han manuskriptet til Djævelens lærling og fik forlaget til at skrive bag på, at det var det første bind i en trilogi. På denne måde, mente Kenneth Bøgh Andersen, at forlaget var forpligtet til også at udgive endnu et bind.Andersen, Janus. , Fortællingen.dk, april 2010 Andersen valgte seriens titel, "Den Store Djævlekrig", med udgangspunkt i, at det lød sejt og spændende, men vidste ikke rigtigt hvad serien, eller den krig, der blev referereret til, skulle handle om. I Djævelens lærling havde Andersen skrevet lidt om en overnaturlig terning, som tilhører Døden, og som uddeler leveår til alle nyfødte mennesker, hvilket gav ham idéen til at lade bind to omhandle den terning, som han lod blive stjålet, så han kunne hente Filip tilbage til efterlivet for at lede efter den. At skrive Dødens terning gav også Andersen muligheden for at udforske idéen om, hvad serien og krigen skulle handle om. Selv om, at Høst & Søn havde skrevet bag på Djævelens lærling, at bogen var en del af en trilogi, var Andersen noget tid efter udgivelsen af Djævelens lærling blevet sikker på, at der skulle være fire bind. Han fik lagt en struktur for de fire kommende bøger. Det at serien blev omtalt som en trilogi gjorde, at Andersen så det som en god mulighed for at overraske læsere ved slutningen af bind 3, som ender på en cliffhanger og ordene Fortsættes... Med udgivelsen af Ondskabens engel fik Andersen sluttet serien, da krigen i Helvede bryder løs og udkæmpes. Efter Ondskabens engel I 2010, da det fjedre bind i Den Store Djævlekrig, Ondskabens engel, blev udgivet, var det meningen at bindet skulle være det sidste. Det konkluderede historien om Aziel Stofeles' oprør og krigen mellem hans og Lucifers engle, og den endte også på en måde, så historien ikke skulle kunne fortsætte. Andersen havde skrevet i Ondskabens engel, at Filip Engells timeglas (alle mennesker har timeglas i Dødens kælder, ét for hvert menneskeliv) var revnet, så det ikke kunne lægges på siden længere, hvilket gjorde, at Filip ikke kunne rejse frem og tilbage fra de levendes verden og efterlivet længere. I Andersens fiktive univers, gør det, at vende et menneskes timeglas, at deres liv "fryser", så de er udødelige. Udover dette følte Andersen også, at han havde fortalt nok om Filip Engells eventyr i Helvede. Men kun kort efter, at Ondskabens engel var blevet udgivet, fik Andersen en ny idé. Han afviste hurtigt denne idé, da serien var afsluttet, men den gav grobund for en masse andre idéer. Derudover blev han inspireret af nogle bibelhistorier, som han også ønskede at han havde fået implementeret i de forhenværende bind, men som han ikke følte havde passet ind i serien, men som syntes at passe rigtig godt til hans nye idé. Derudover ønskede Andersen at vende tilbage til Filip Engell og hans liv, og skrive noget i en stil af en epilog til serien, som skulle beskrive, hvordan Filip følte sig over de forskellige ting og oplevelser, han havde været udsat for igennem serien, mange af hvilke var sorte og grusomme. Andersen valgte at splitte historien op i to bind, og i 2015, fem år efter udgivelsen af Ondskabens engel, at Den faldne engel blev udgivet, og året efter udkom det sjette og sidste bind, Den faldne djævel. Litterære inspirationer Idet Andersen er kendt for at bruge fantasy-genren til at diskutere om livet og døden, og ondskaben og godheden, hvilket klart gør sig gældende i Caïssa-serien, var det oplagt at kaste sig ud i disse temaer i Djævelens lærling, da den handler om en dreng, der dør og ender i Helvede. Oprindeligt var Djævelens lærling tænkt som en bog for sig, men Andersen fandt sig så godt til rette i sit Helvede-univers, at han ønskede at skrive mere om det. På det tidspunkt havde han en svag idé om, hvad der kunne ske i et eventuelt andet bind, så han fik forlaget til at skrive bag på Djævelens lærling, at det var første bind i en serie, for så var han selv forpligtet til også at udgive bind to. Selv om Djævelens lærling ikke er rent ud barnlig, er den klart ikke lige så seriøs og episk, som resten af seriens bind, men undervejs i serien fik Andersen skabt et endnu større univers, der forbandt alle mulige slags mytologier og religioner, og mytiske steder og guder, og der opstod en form for intern logik i hans univers. Hvis man virkelig går Andersens efterlivsunivers i sømmene, finder man mange mangler og ting, der ikke giver mening, men dette er et godt billede på, hvor selvmodsigende kilder i forskellige trosretninger kan være. Han fik også etableret, at troen er en slags kraft i sig selv i hans univers. Virkeligheden har ændret sig til, at Gud har skabt alt, fordi mennesker begyndte at tro på det, og ydermere, hvis en gud ikke bliver troet på, mister den gud sin udødelighed. I sin research til bøgerne i Den Store Djævlekrig, har Andersen brugt forskellige værker, heriblandt Immanuel Kants Kritik af den rene fornuft, John Miltons episke digt Det tabte paradis og Dante Aligheris episke digt Den guddommelige komedie som de mest tydelige inspirationer.Carlsen, Caroline, Annica. , Information, 5. maj 2009Barslev, Katrine. , Kristeligt Dagblad, 29. april 2009, kl. 1:00 Derudover er en stor del af seriens figurer og begivenheder, der blive refereret til, inspireret af Bibelen, og andre af historier fra blandt andet nordisk og græsk mytologi. En af Andersens mål var at besvare det store spørgsmål, "hvad sker der efter døden?", et andet, "hvad er ondskab og hvorfor er den til?" og han stiller også spørgsmål til den frie vilje, troen, skæbnen m.m. Andersen har udtalt, "Døden er fascinerende, for den er det største mysterium af alle. Den rummer tanker om skæbne, tilfældighed og tro." Andersens Helvede er i stor grad inspireret af det helvede, Dante skabte i Den guddommelige komedie, hvor helvede, som i Den Store Djævlekrig, er portrætteret som et stort, mægtigt og fysisk sted, med mange fordømte sjæle, der straffes på forskellig vis, og i begge værker er det meningen at visse af de fordømtes straffe står til mål med de forbrydelser, de har begået i deres liv. Andersen har sågar udtalt, at han ønskede, at Den Store Djævlekrig skulle være "en slags Den guddommelige komedie for børn."Rasmussen, C.C. , Folkeskolen.dk, 25. maj. 2010Jordal, Kirsten. , Høst & Søn via Mit CFU, 2011 Fra John Miltson episke digt, Det tabte paradis, kommer idéen om, at Satan skulle have været en ærkeengel, der før syndefaldet, men efter menneskenes skabelse, begik et oprør i Himlen, fordi han, af jalousi, ikke ville tjene menneskene, der i hans øjne var underlegen, da englene var skabt før dem. Idéen om, at ærkeenglen, som er navngivet Lucifer, skulle have samlet sig tilhængere blandt Guds engle, og ført krig mod Guds englehær, ledt af Mikael, og at Lucifer og hans engle blev nedstyrtet til jorden under krigen, stammer ligeledes fra Miltons digt. Også idéen om, at slangen, der lokkede Adam og Eva til at spise af Kundskabens træ er også herfra. Idéen om, at Satan før var en ærkeengel går dog meget længere tilbage. Det stammer fra en middelalderlig fortolkning af Esajas Bog 14:12 i det gamle testamente, hvori udtrykket "strålende morgenstjerne" fremtræder, men er er oversat på latin som "Lucifer". Når man læser teksten er det klart, at den handler om en babylonsk konge, der falder i nåde, men i middelalderen blev teksten fortolket til at handle om Satan/Djævelen, og ordet "Lucifer" blev til et navn for Djævelen. Esajas Bog 14:12 lyder, "Tænk, at du faldt fra himlen, du strålende morgenstjerne!" Det er strålende, der er oversat med "Lucifer" på latin. "Lucifer" betyder dog direkte oversat fra latin til dansk "lysbringeren." "Krigen i himlen" som optræder i digtet bygger på en krig, der bliver nævnt i Johannes Åbenbaring 12:7–10: "Og der blev krig i himlen. Mikael og hans engle gik i krig med dragen, og dragen og dens engle tog kampen op, men kunne ikke stå sig, og de havde ikke længere deres plads i himlen. Den blev styrtet, den store drage, den gamle slange, som hedder Djævelen og Satan, og som forfører hele verden – styrtet til jorden, og dens engle blev styrtet ned sammen med den." Handling Omgivelser Scenarie Djævelens lærling Dødens terning Den forkerte død Ondskabens engel Den faldne engel Den faldne djævel Kategori:Bøger